The invention relates to a piston rod-less linear drive comprising an elongated housing which defines a receiving space for a drive part adapted to run in the longitudinal direction of the housing and being kinematically coupled by way of an entraining member with a guide slide, such entraining member extending through a longitudinal slot in the housing, such slide being arranged to be moved on a linear guide, which is attached to the housing, in the longitudinal direction of the housing.